Night Sky
by JackieC
Summary: Something terrible stalks Mat and his friends, and he intends to stop it.


A thin crack ran along the length of the far wall of the wagon, but no light filtered through. Mat stared anyway. A cold certainty had crept through him earlier and now he lay awake, waiting for a morning he feared would never come. Soft, regular breathing came from the bed across the room; Egeanin, it seemed, shared none of his anxiety. Mat sighed, rolled onto his side, and stared at nothing in another direction. And waited.

Thom grunted a stifled a curse as his shin banged against the wagon's step. He heard a sound and turned, knives appearing in his hands. His would be assailant gasped, then held out a hand with a lantern. The soft glow revealed dark, delicate features, large, liquid brown eyes. Tuon.

"Sorry," she whispered, and her face broke into a radiant smile.

Thom grunted again and took the lantern she offered. "You really _are_ beautiful when you smile. I thought maybe Mat was out of his mind."

"I wouldn't discount that just yet."

"Are we going to stand here all night?" another voice asked gruffly. Vanin stepped out of the shadows.

"We're going," Thom responded, and knocked on the cheap wooden door.

Mat heard the knock and nearly sprang to his feet. Muttering to himself, he crossed the tiny space of the wagon, sparing only a quick glance over his shoulder before stepping out. "What took so bloody long?" he growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Thom replied. Mat only stared. "We've been waiting nearly an hour."

"I told you to knock."

"I did. I knocked until I nearly woke the whole bloody managerie, then knocked some more."

Mat frowned. "I never heard you. I was awake, but I never heard you."

Thom snorted. "Awake? You were asleep, boy. Admit it, and save us an argument. Anyway, we weren't just waiting. The horses are saddled and waiting for us. Tuon's with them."

Mat stopped and stared at the old man. "Tuon."

"Thought you might like her company."

"Are you crazy?" Mat asked, suddenly grateful for the unnatural darkness of the night. He felt the flush continue to rise in his cheeks. "Why would I want that kind of company?"

"No idea. But she was waiting up with Vanin when I went to get him, and she insisted on coming along."

Mat stared into the darkness ahead. She would come, then. He'd hoped she would, but never dared believe it. Now he had heard it and still he did not believe. Could not. "She's up to something," he muttered.

Thom said nothing, but continued to lead him to the edge of the show's campsite. They arrived shortly, and Mat noticed Vanin leaning idly against a post, illuminated by soft lantern light. He coked an eyebrow as they approached. "Take a nice nap, did you?" he asked.

Mat grinned. "Where's Tuon? Did she get frightened by the dark?"

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Tuon stood behind him, a small smile playing across her lips. "I'll be joining you, Toy." She dropped her eyes demurely. "If you'll permit me."

Mat thought of denying her, sending her back to Luca with a warning. A harder look at her made him think again. He wanted her along, after all. Didn't he? He watched her a moment longer, searching her for an answer his mind refused to provide. Someone cleared his throat behind him; Mat looked in time to catch an urgent look from Thom. He sighed. The note would have to do.

"Alright," he said quietly, and Tuon finally lifted her eyes. The smile was gone. No stern mask this time, though, no judge passing sentence. She simply stared, her expression unreadable. "I hope we don't find Selucia hiding by the side of the road."

Tuon stiffened, her gaze hardening. "I've left instructions."

"Good," Mat said, hiding surprise. Had he really thought she would bring her maid? The thought brought another with it, far more surprising. "This is no job for women, Tuon. Turn back. Wake Luca and tell him what is happening while he still has time to get them away."

It was Tuon's turn to show surprise. "Warn him? He's earned no warning as far as I can see."

"They could die."

"So could we," Tuon said simply, and mounted her horse gracefully. Mat blinked. He hadn't noticed the horse. "The others will run when they see the signal. Luca will, too, if he finds that note and has sense enough to read it. Not that we can count on that." She smiled. "That he has sense, that is."

Mat grinned, but felt no humor. Again, he held people's lives in his hands. And again, they knew nothing of the danger he would place them in. He was barely aware that he was climbing onto Pips, with only a vague memory of taking the reins when Vanin guided the horse to him. He glanced around and saw Thom and Vanin on their own horses, their faces eager. "Let's ride."

Aludra held her lantern at arm's length, scanning the road ahead as far as the scant light allowed. Nothing. She looked up, but felt no hope for that either. The stars and moon did not shine tonight. No clouds blocked them from view; the day had dawned bright and clear and remained so until the sun dropped out of view so many hours earlier. The comforting night lights had simply failed to appear. _A sign_, Aludra thought, and shuddered. That was what Mat had said. A sign from the Creator, or the Dark One, or maybe just this so-called Dragon. It didn't matter. Mat thought it a sign and he intended to act, tonight, when not even the animals dared brave the dark.

She shuddered again and shifted the pack on her back, comforted a little by the weight she felt there. The night was dark, but they would light it up soon.


End file.
